textspacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Structures
Structures provide services or are a way to claim sectors for both players and NPCs and can be either ground or spatially based, with ground structures tending to be tougher. Moreover with the correct master skills, macrostructures and specialist structures can be built including those built by player colonies, however, the statistics of these structures are not fixed. Structures are the key to expanding a faction and gaining control of sectors and can be built in most sectors that aren't already claimed - doing so will claim the sector for your faction. Defence Defensive structures as their name suggest are constructed for the purpose of defending faction sectors. Beam Platform A beam platform provides an automatic defence system to damage shields of anyone attempting to capture a structure in the sector or attack faction members. Cannon Platform A cannon platform provides an automatic defence system to damage the hull of anyone attempting to capture a structure in the sector or attack faction members. Ground Fortress The Ground Fortress is one of the strongest defensive structures available to build. It provides multiple landing bays, powerful defences and a large sub-terrain cargo deck. Its primary use is the denial of control of a planet and its commodities. Fortresses also provide SR training for players to improve their skills from the programmes on offer. Spatial Fortress The Spatial Fortress is one of the strongest defensive structures available to build. It provides multiple docking bays, powerful defences and a large cargo deck. Its primary use is the denial of control of a sector. Fortresses also provide SR training for players to improve their skills from the programmes on offer. Null Space Minefield A powerful form of defence, the Null Space seeker mines prevent non-faction players from building or capturing any structures in the sector they are placed. Hidden in Null Space and with the ability to self-replicate, the mines can only be destroyed in combat or by a ship with the engineering perk outside of battle. Planetary Shield The Planetary Shield is a selective shield grid that encases an entire planet. Non-faction members will not be able to land on the planet or mine it but will be able to dock with ground structures. The main role is to prevent non-faction members from over-mining a planet but also help protect ground structures against orbital bombardment. Macro Macrostructures are gigantic structures that can only be built by players with the Macro Engineer master skill and serve unique purposes. Alderson Disc The Alderson Disc is a macrostructure that can only be built around a yellow star. The disc comprises of a platter of metals and Plastek with the star at its centre providing perpetual twilight. The disc provides a small habitable band at its mid region, with desolate and barren regions towards its centre and ice mountains and tundras towards its edges. Once built the disc can be colonised and built upon. Dyson Swarm The Dyson Swarm is a macrostructure that can only be built around a red star and consists of billions of solar collectors able to collect vast amounts of energy from the star. As a staged structure, the Dyson Swarm is built as incomplete and must be supplied with metal to grow until it becomes a fully formed swarm. Once it gets to this point, the energy collected can be up to one million megagrams. The swarm has no defences but can use its stored energy as crude but powerful beam weapons at the expense of losing energy. Planetary Cloak The Planetary Cloak is a macrostructure that can use massive amounts of energy to cloak an entire planet. The Planetary Cloak can be enabled or disabled from the command menu at any time. Mining Mining structures automatically obtain commodities for the faction that owns them. Mining Base The Mining Base is a sprawling ground-based structure that will automatically mine a planet for commodities until its storage is full. Mining Platform The Mining Platform is a spatial structure able to mine commodities from all sectors either from orbit or large distances. It collects and stores commodities, adding them to the faction inventory automatically - however its defences are limited. Personal Personal structures, unlike other structure classes, belong to the player that built them, not the faction that they are a part of. The commodities store there are no shared amongst the faction. Hideout A personal stealth hideout is hidden away so that nobody else can find it. Being effectively invisible means it can be built in sectors that are claimed and is not detected in sector scans. With hold space and a bay for your ship, it's a place to feel safe and relax. The hideout also contains a stasis chamber for humans and clones who want to bide their time without worrying about food, water or free thought. Storage As their name implies these are used to store large amounts of commodities and nothing else useable by all of the faction. Storage Facility A basic ground structure that allows the stockpiling of commodities. Its large hold makes it key for expanding any faction or stockpiling commodities for a rainy day. Support This class of structures is more general than others as all the structures under it offer support to the faction, but not in the same ways. Buoy The buoy is small and defenceless but acts to inform visitors to the sector of a custom message. The purpose is mainly informational but its low material cost also makes it perfect for initial sector claim. Drop Station A drop station is a support type structure mainly aimed at streamlining cargo operations. When the spatial structure is present in a sector, a captain can immediately drop off their entire hold of cargo to the station for delivery to the structure of their choosing. This is done by selecting contextual options below the structures when arriving in a sector. Repair Station Repair stations offer the facility to repair ships quickly for a price as well as augment the armour with different types of plating. All profits from the station are split evenly with your faction. Trading Trading structures are essential to the trading aspect of the game offering various merchandise for the captains from commodities and books to ports and supplied. Asteroid Bar The Asteroid Bar structure is a secure and large structure that specialises in selling equipment, food and drinks. Built inside an asteroid the structure is often a place where less lawful activities happen. The asteroid bar will generate small amounts of profit even if no sales take place. Bazaar The bazaar structure sells consumables and ship parts other players have collected. It can only be built by players with the Vendor master skill. Merchant Base A Merchant Base is much like a Merchant Station, however, being ground-based allow it to carry far more commodities. As a commerce hub for all passing Captains, a percentage of all sales from the Merchant Base will be evenly split among your faction. Merchant Station A Merchant Station is a commerce hub for all passing captains and provides facilities to sell commodities, parts and buy equipment, parts, supplies, weapons and blueprints. A percentage of all sales from the Merchant Station will be evenly split among your faction. Transport Transport structures include structures revolving around the ships the captains can fly and possibly to travel across the universe. Null Space Inhibitor The Null Space Inhibitor, when active, prevents all ships from leaving the sector it is in and actively disrupts all cloaks. It can only be built by players with the Toll Master master skill. Shipwright The Shipwright provides the facility to build new ships, sell ships, switch ships, decontaminate ships as well as augment their atmospheres with a fraction of the profits being split evenly amongst the owning faction. The Shipwright provides a central role for players that wish to own multiple ships. Comparison Combat statistics Each structure has it's own total attack power (TAp), shield rating and hull strength. A structure will automatically defend itself and other structures in the same sector when under attack. A structure will also take part in battles where their owning faction members are under attack in the same sector or players that belong to factions with good relations with the structure owners. A structure repairs its shield and hull every 10 minutes at a rate of 1,000 times less its maximum value to a minimum of 1 point. For example, a cannon platform will repair its shields by 10 points every 10 minutes, a ground fortress will repair its hull by 30 every 10 minutes. Special or colony structures have unknown capabilities and are not listed here. Category:Entities Category:Structures